comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-01-05 - A Cold Night for Crime
Oh, what a miserable Gotham winter. It was over negative thirty degrees, ther were randomf lurries of snow up to two feet and three inches of ice on the streets, and the city had come to a standstill. This sort of weahter wasn't unexpected, just miserable as the city had mostly come to a standstill. For now, going on a foot patrol down the streets wearing a thick jacket was the uncostumed Cassandra along with Zinda, who had been put on Cass-Sitting duties. Cassandra still was not Batgirl, ANd she wasn't sure where she was going next. What the two were doing, the veteran blonde and the veteran waif, was tailing a group of muggers through the streets that were heading back to their home base. Walking wounded. John Coltan has not fully recovered, despite the medical tech from Avengers Academy. His ribs ache, burn, and gives the impression of walking wounded. Question is why would John be in Gotham City when he doesn't want anything to do with the Crazies here? Simple. Before he joined with his Bio-suit Cyber he put in dozens of applications for employment at various restaurants. All of them five star. And one has accepted his employment, and with the condition he completes college he will have a job in Gotham City, with a near six figure a year salary. Walking through the Cold Air, John is mostly allowing his Companion and Partner Cyber to lead him. Cyber for the moment is in the form of a very large Mastif Dog, while John is bundled up head to toe. For some in Gotham John makes it... Easy Mark on his back for Mugging. Still he Tugs Cyber off to the side so he can step into an alley out of the cold wind and to catch his breath and relax some, recovering his stress. Of course Cyber nuzzles John as the two have not joined because they gave their word to Robin they would stay out of Gotham as Cyberdragon. The tall blonde man in a hoodie is not attracting much attention. True the color is a bright orange you could almost see from space and the choice of clothing is far too light for this winter but hey, Gothamites have a degree of nonchalance that makes New Yorkers seem like yokels with jaws agape. You get that when you deal with the kind of crazies Gotham grows and keep turning out and going to work and living. Besides what's one less crazy if he does freeze to death? But Arthur is not your usual crazy. Heused to the Atlantic a mile down where it's a few degrees above freezing. There's a reason Mera and the rest of the Atlanteans are clothed head to foot. No the only thing bothering him is the dryness of the air. That and his water bottle is starting to freeze. He ponders hitting a coffee shop. Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "This is ridiculous. I can't believe even the criminals are out in this." She'd freeze in her usual costume, so she's pulled a heavy trenchcoat on over it, and replaced her normal boots with insulated ones. And her cap with a knitted one. "Oh wait, this is Gotham, they're all crazy." Cassandra Cain nods up and over at Zinda in all sympathy as the two walk along. Otherwise, she's mostly quiet as the two go along. The walking man with the dog gets a somewaht strange look from her then, as she quickly analyses him. But.. Otherwise, the group of muggers look at the big beast, and quickly cross over to the other side. Cassandra's eyes flash, looking at Zinda for guidance. If they follow the group across the street, they would no doubt be noticable. If they don't, they risk losing them. Aquaman looks for a clock to see if it's time to call Cassie. His JL communicator does have a built in chronometer but he doesn't want to flip open his belt buckle in the middle of the street. He'd look like a perv. he should have bought a wristwatch but he's bought a lot of them and even rolex didn't survive the Marianas mission so really what was the point? It's as he's looking into windows for a clock that the sea king commits a gaffe. His broad shoulders clip the point man of the wild bunch. The impact is barely noticeable toArthur but the young man is sent sprawling into the dirty grey snow. "Ooops. My apologies. Let me help you up ..." As the gang members go sprawling from bouncing off Arthur, they curse out, "Watch where you're going you #$#!." This slight is apparently enough over for them to draw out a variety of weapons then from heavily gloved pockets - switchblades, small caliber pistols, and the like as they go to surround Arthur, who probably is.. Not exactly threatened. Cassandra Cain tenses over, grabbing over at Zinda's hand. They're out of position now if they're going to rush in, but she readies herself to spring. Batman waits on the roof of a nearby building. A tip having brought his presence to the area coincidentially to that of the others. Tufts of steam are present on his breath, but he is currently saying nothing. The suit provides enough warmth for him, so that he does not appear that uncomfortable. For now he watches, not wanting to reveal himself. This changes when the muggers pull weapons, and Batman rises from his perch, getting ready to leap down to assist Arthur. "Finally," Batwing says as the muggers draw weapons and approach Arthur. He glances to Batman a fierce grin stretching out under the shadow of his black hood. "Can I lead?" he asks, meaning can he be first to put a little hurting on the thugs. It takes a few moments but John is able to push off the wall and compose himself. The people who crossed the street He looks around his breath coming off of his mask as he is looking around for some place to get warmed up. Coffee Shop, anything. Finding something John heads off in a casual direction similar to the way those thugs headed to. For those who are observant, something is clearly wrong about the Dog. No breath. There is no exhaled breath in the ice cold air. Somethings Cyber can't produce effectively or realistically. John has a slow steady walk one to keep his back and ribs straight. "This was a stupid idea Cyber, I know I know." He says to the Dog, Moving behind the thugs in advertently. He's caught off guard when The man Goes sprawling into the Snow, Making John back peddle some. When the blades and guns come out, John steps back until one of those guns is pointed at him, "Stay there and keep tight hold on that mutt." One of them says Not in the Mood John's face covered in a scarf and a hat says. "You really don't want to do that." John says in a strained voice with a cough. The Dog growls baring his fangs, The Dog and Man have moved closer together. The Two are Preping to merge. Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "They've found a victim. Let's go kick some butt." She doesn't know how bad a choice they've made in Arthur, or that the guy with the dog is a super. (Batman won't be pleased). But she's starting to move towards them, still "flying casual," as it were. The longer it takes them to realize she's a threat, the better. Aquaman doesn't want to start a fight. These idiots have guns and while they hardly do more than raise a welt on his thick skin there's a glass storefront behind him and people in it ... yes he can here them. Fortunately he had dealt with predators before. The best way to mess them up is not to act like prey. Arthur folds his arms and just stands there. He's pretty sure they can't miss at this range and he's ready to take the first few hits to ensure the safety of the people behind him. Guns suck though. Seeing the man and dog changes things though. "You let that dog alone or you're going to be wearing you #$# for a hat," That's probably the wrong thing to say for most people in his situation but then he is trying to keep their attention. Then to cinch the deal he reaches out and snags the lead thug's pistol. There's a small groan shriek of metal as the barrel bends. Arthur casually hands it back to the man. He waits for the reaction. "Go," Batman says to Damian, apparently letting him have his way. Batman instead move a little farther down the building, closer to the muggers, and jumping into an alley, walking up it, approaching the street to deny the muggers an easy escape. Aquaman was so right about there being predators around, they just weren't the muggers. Damian nods once to Batman and then jumps from the roof his black and yellow cloak fluttering upwards around him. He lands in the snow and extends a fighting baton with a metallic *click*. "Really not your night," he smirks to the muggers after Aquaman bends the one guy's gun barrel. Quite a few thugs. Zinda, not being one to fight clean, comes up behind one of the ones bugging Aquaman, and goes for a grab and toss. There. Odds evened, but now they've got her pegged as a threat, and she's being targeted...and one of them has a nasty looking chain. Problem is John is prey, wounded Prey, and one of the Muggers when they see the gun broken, next best thing? Take a Hostage! In this Case The Thug who was Closest to John and the Dog chooses to take John hostage, "Back off or I'll plug him!" With the Gun pointed at John after that Display of strength. John won't take chances. "Merge!" And in that moment with a flash of light The Dog and the Man in the Overcoat are Gone. Standing in his place is a 7 foot tall Red and black striped Biomechanical Dragon. One that the man in the hoodie should recognize from their underwater encounter. He snatches the Gun from the man's hand and then his Right hand a blue Fire glows as Cyberdragon channels his plasma into his hand to actually Melt the barrel of the Gun. "Very Bad night, and I am not in the mood to be gentle!" Cyberdragon says with a viscous snarl, his bladed tail lashing back and forth. There is overkill, and there is overkill. In this case, the half dozen or so thugs with small weapons are facing roughly just as many expert, metahuman, and elite martial artist combatants and are virtually outnumbered. the fight itself is brief, short, and panic stricken as the thugs scream as they tumble like dominos. Batman expected Aquaman to handle himself. He did /not/ expect there to be a biomechanical dragon. But that can be dealt with after this problem. Batman pulls a batterang out of his belt and chucks it at one of the muggers' weapons, disarming the man. Stepping out of the shadows into the open, he sneers and says bluntly, "Give up now." Red Robin leans over the edge of the roof glancing down at the streets below watching after Batwing and Batman as they join the fray. She remains behind however allowing the boys to jump in since it seemed those were the most unfortunately muggers in the world. Just in case she draws her bow with an arrow notched as she plays backup from a good aerial view. A scarf was wrapped around the lower half of her face right now to help ward off the chill which is why her voice is slightly muffled over the comm to the other two Bats: "Oh there's that dragon guy I met once. Kind of weird and he'll probably be wanting your attention after this, 'Batman'. I've got you boys covered. We're getting hot chocolate after this, right?" Batwing watches the thugs run with annoyed "tt" before he switches to comms. "We'd better be," Damian says about the hot chocolate, then slips the baton back onto his belt. "Also, I owe you five bucks Red, didn't believe you about the dragon." He glances over to Batman for a cue on what to do about the dragon and the rest of the people here. Aquaman isn't qite done and not all the muggers have left yet. The one who got his Nine all bent out of shape proves to be a lad of 14 under his hoodie and cap. Aqua hals him around and begins kicking him in the butt. "Stop (fwap) running (fwap) around (fwap) with (fwap) thugs (FU-WAP!) Go home to your momma right now! And I'm keeping the damned gun (FU-WAP-WAP!!)" He turns the sobbing boy loose. Yes the Sea King is not without parenting skills. Cyberdragon smirks and says, "I'd have bent him over my knee and spanked him." In response to the teen getting his ass kicked. "hopefully that will keep him in line." Lady Blackhawk grabs the mugger by his chain. He doesn't let go fast enough and lands on his buddy, the woman proceeding to move further into the fray. She's actually grinning. She's sober, but this is almost as good as a bar fight. Almost. Batman speaks into the com after the combat, "Gotcha." He tries to speak as little as possible, though his more fluid movement and posture are a tad off from what others might expect. No muggers are foolish enough to continue fighting him any longer than they have to, the Batman is a known quantity to the people of Gotham, and few wish to tangle with him. As it seems the others are taking care of this, Batman sneers and ensures that no other problems are around. The sudden spanking gives Cassandra more insight into Arthur's bedroom life with Mera than she could have ever particularly gotten before, and she just shakes her head over at the fun the others seem to be having as the muggers are given a rather humiliating beat down. Red Robin lowers her bow a bit as the 'fight' quickly breaks up. Zinda and Cassandra are regarded and she considers a moment. Swinging the arrow back into it's quiver she hooks the bow over her shoulder freeing her hands to grab her slingslint from her belt. A single pellet is loaded in and she lets it loose to send it cracking down to the concrete in front of Cassandra's feet to try and get her attention. If successfuls he just tips her head and lifts a hand to gesture toward her ear silently asking if she had her comm on. Batwing moves to join Batman watching Aquaman beat the snot out of the muggers, with a perplexed expression on his face. "So, he's a king?" he asks Batman with a frown crossing his arms over his chest. "I was expecting someone more impressive." Batman looks down to Batwing, "You'll see. Each of us have our edges, and this isn't even one of his." His voice is fairly quiet, not wanting to draw attention to Batwing's less-than-polite comment. He crosses his arms for now. As things settle down Cyberdragon looks around the area and seeing only Heroes here, but added to the face his face is also covered, John and Cyber will separate. Cyber will open up in the Chest a slit opening from the throat down the belly spreading to the arms and legs, allowing his host to exit. But John actually Stumbles moving his arms to his Ribs. Cyber Back steps and once more settles down on all four legs. At that point the Cybernetic dragon starts to mold and shift fairly quickly into that Large Black Mastiff dog with the Fluffy Coat. John breaths deeply and with some stress to his lungs. Aquaman turns to Batwing and pulls down his hood. He eyes the young vigilante a moment then says, "Being impressive is not what counts. Getting the job done is. Besides, the point is I'm king enough /not/ to be concerned about impressing you. You should read your mentor's files more. They mention my exceptional hearing for one thing." Nonetheless he stcks a hand out to Batwing by way of greeting. Batwing looks up at Aquaman and his offered hand like he was being offered something pulled out of the trash. "tt. You assume I cared if you heard or not," he answers acidly before a glance up at Batman who looms over him, gets him to take the hand and shake it once. "Your majesty," he greets his tone full of irony. Batman glares at the tiny jerk, and shakes his head as the kid feigns politeness with the Atlantean king. "He will be informed of your exploits later. It seems to be a gap in his education." A sneer appears on his face. Cassandra Cain glances over at Red Robin for a fe wmoments, and then shakes her head over. she does not have her 'comm' on over at the moment. And has mostly stopped wearing it since her last encounter with Stephanie. And is trying to figure out why the hell Batman said 'gotcha'. Then glances over at Zinda, and remembers her place and goes to hand over a non-frozen bottle of vodka. "Hi Aquaman!" Carrie calls out cheerily in greeting though without really yelling. She knew of his hearing first-hand after all. Waggling her fingers from on high at him she glances back around to survey the street ensuring that no one was missed, and no one else was coming. When she catches Cassandra's reply she nods and then, deeming it 'safe', she steps back onto the rooftop disapearing from sight. Only to appear again a moment later flying through open air with arms out stretched to catch the fire escape on the building across from it. She catches the railing, swinging her legs up carried forward with momentum to plant and kick against the wall. It sends her into a backflip racing head-first toward the street below at least until she tucks, and turns, to catch at a lower level of the same fire-escape. This one is close enough to the ground she simply releases to drop to her feet landing in a crouch. Satisfied she dusts her hands off on her side and strides out to join the others coming up alongside Batman and Batwing. "Should we sit around and pow-wow or get before the suits get here?" "Showoff!" Zinda calls, even as she takes one of the muggers down in a very old fashioned way. Yeah. All males present are free to wince. Then she sends a flurry of blows towards the face and head of a different one. Looking at the pair of bat heroes and then Aquaman. John says, "It is a pleasure to see you again Aquaman. If you will excuse me, I have to head back to New York now that my Job Interviews are over." he says Politely. With a nod to Batman and Batwing John starts to leave, the Dog looks over at Batwing for a moment. That was When Carrie does her impressive acrobatic performance. The Dog says bluntly. //~I give it a 9.2 Impressive~// Cyber says rating the performance as an olympic judge would. John bops Cyber's head, "Hey that was at least a 9.3!" He says in reply. Batwing frowns, crossing his arms over his chest. He doesn't push Aquaman further, not with Batman right here. "Intern. Tt." He glances over when Carrie makes her appearance and a slight smile forms on his lips. "Show off," he confirms but it lacks the sharpness of his other jabs. "Good question. We done here?" Aquaman looks over Batwing and says, "I prefer to be called Aquaman. As I said I'm not out to impress and you're not my subject. Hello Red, hello CeeDee, good to see you again. Red, I didn't forget about the dolphins. I have a bunch of sweethearts off the coast of Miami when you're ready ... good gods, is that woman there with us? That's some of the best dirtiest fighting I've ever seen and I hang around waterfronts." Cassandra Cain watches more the beaten little muggers that Zinda is cheerfully given the work over. Ouch, that has to hurt! Batman is given another static glance then, and a little nod is given at Mini Me Bat. Batman turns to Aquaman and nods. He turns to Cassandra and gives a polite nod to greet her. Red Robin's comment catches his attention, especially so when Batwing is so insistent on leaving. Batman frowns and says, "Let's make sure we have nothing else to do here." Speaking into the comm, "Anyone on their way?" When Aquaman mentions the dolphins Carrie's grin broadens exponentially. "No rush, but we should do that some time," she agrees with a little bounce in her step as she comes up next to Batwing. He gets a grin as well, and she looks toward Zinda not wincing like the others. "It's an efficient way to take people down. I use my slingshot for that, though." Ow. With things Settled down Unless John is stopped he and Cyber will start to make their way to the New York. Batman gives the departing John a nod of acknowledgement, but says nothign, trying to avoid speaking as much as possible. He continues scowling, standing quietly and says to the assembled group, "Is there anything else that needs to be dealt with while we are here?" Batwing returns the smile thrown his way by Red then nods up at his father playing the role of obedient 'intern'. "Right," he says before moving to go investigate some of the muggers laid out on the ground. "Shouldn't we offer the dragon the standard, 'stay out of our city' speech?" he asks Batman, the 'stay out of our city' part delivered in Batman's own growl. On comms for the Bats Alfred's voice rings through "No immediate threats tonight sir, and police response is slowed due to the weather." Cassandra Cain shakes her head quietly in return to Batman's acknowledgement as the group dissipates. Why does she feel like things are far more complicated than she realizes? "Slowed. Meaning they'll be here in an hour or so." She stretches a little bit, looking more thoughtful than anything else. It's Red Robin that lifts her fingers to her comm after hearing Alfred's response. The question she asks is easily heard by everyone there. "Any non-criminal threats that need assistance due to the weather?" It was a reasonable question really, and one of the first things she thinks of being accustomed to dealing with more than just crime. Sometimes it was the civilians themselves that needed help when the police couldn't get there. Her gaze turns to the downed muggers with a sigh as she crouches down taking out some zip ties to tie them up. "Can't leave them out here then they'll freeze. Any nearby public locations still open? Lobbies or the like." As the Bat-Brat talks of the Stay out of their city. Cyber actually stops surprising John as he turns to look at the boy. //~I was under the impression that in the united State, a person is free to go where they want.~// The Dog talking turns to look at Batwing as John says. "Cyber now is not the time to start an argument. As for why we are here. In the economy as is, When one is offered a job at a five star restaurant with a salary that is could be nearly six figures a year? Doing something they love? In my case cooking. One will take work where they can find it." He says defending his presence in Gotham. "Besides I applied for that job before I was joined." Batman gives Batwing a look and then turns to John, but waits until John speaks, "Don't try that again in this city. It is my city to protect and I do not take kindly to those who try to interfere in its protection. If you do take the job, and I can't stop you from that, you won't be turning into a dragon, not in this city." Aquaman shrugs. "I dealt with my mugger to my satisfaction. I doubt he'll rob again after this run of bad luck. If he does sic your proteges on him. It'll serve him right and young people need the opportunity to get experience." He says it without a hint of patronizing or condescension. "Contact me when you have done that favor for me Red. Batman can reach me ... or anyone else I guess." Batwing looks over his shoulder at Red. "We do?" he asks about having to stop the men from freezing. Then frowning he nods to a coffee shop still open, it's occupants all pressed up against the glass watching the gathering of superheroes in the street. "There is a coffee shop there, however," he points out. He crouches beside one of the muggers and takes the man's wallet out of his back pocket and takes the ID before he starts binding hands behinds backs. Alfred responds to Red with "Negative, Red Robin it seems we are..." he pauses. "It seems there is a medical distress call not far from your location two blocks west at the corner of Dini and Morrison." "Ugh," Batwing says. "Medical." As the talk comes from Batman Cyber's eyes light up with redish light as he says, //~This city may be yours to defend, My Host is mine to defend. You do not want us fighting crime, Fine. But when it comes to defending my host, I will do what is needed to protect him. Even if it means turning into a dragon.~// All John can do is palm his face at Cyber. "Cyber Enough, I do not have the strength or energy to get into an argument tonight." Cyber looks to John and nods seeming becoming more calm. "Sorry Cyber tends to be over protective of me when I am hurt. I have no desire to get caught up with the lunatics of this City. That you have my word on." Lady Blackhawk snorts. "The lunatics of this city are likely to get caught up with *you*," she warns. Not as possessive of Gotham as Batman...she tends to be a bit more easygoing about it...but she does worry about amateurs in Gotham. Cassandra Cain nods lightly over at Zinda's statement, looking up at the rest of the Bats for the moment, and lightly crossing her arms and listening hten and otherwise being her normal silent hound. Batman does not back down to Cyber's threats, instead just crossing his arms. "Very well," he says with John's assurance of not interfering. The mention of a medical call is called in. He turns to Batwing and Red Robin, "Best we get going then, the work here is done once we get these guys somewhere where they won't freeze to death." Red Robin glances up toward Batwing from the guy that she'd just tied up giving a nod. "The cafe works. We'll pay for them to be there so they don't mind taking up a table." With a grin she stands only to brace her feet apart on the ground hefting the man up over her shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Okay drop off the guys, and then we'll check on the call," she informs matter-of-factly. "Let's go. Work isn't done yet."